


Slow and Steady

by lividsilk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Coming Untouched, Edging, M/M, ear touching, he is well read and knows his way around a bad word or two, they're dumb newlyweds it's cute, yes kravitz can dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividsilk/pseuds/lividsilk
Summary: Kravitz doesn't mind when Taako instead curls up with his head in his lap, closing his eyes and looking for all the world like he intends to drift off again. There's something comfortable and familiar in the way Kravitz’s hand comes up to stroke Taako's hair, an easy intimacy in the way the elf leans into the touch.Taako relaxes, Kravitz reads, and a half hour passes in comfortable silence.A silence that's broken by a soft huff when Kravitz brushes the backs of his knuckles against Taako's ear.





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ltdominic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltdominic/gifts).



> For Phoebe (ltdominic), who requested ear touches, sleepy goodness, and coming untouched.
> 
> Who then ruined my life by making this into a full blown comic that you can see on her Tumblr [here](https://itsmyhugbear.tumblr.com/post/169997846228/so-silkrumi-gifted-me-an-amazing-fic-a-couple).
> 
> Thank you to Kipp (@shinykipp) and Mango (@malevolentmango) for the betas!

Breakfast that morning was a hedonistically sweet and indulgent affair. There were cinnamon rolls, bacon, and even a bit of alcohol in the form of mimosas; the usual lazy pace of their weekend mornings meant that breakfast was late and long, and they still weren't out of their pajamas by the time they made their way to the couch with their books in hand, both planning to read for a bit before starting their day.  
  
At least, that had been their intention.  
  
Kravitz doesn't mind when Taako instead curls up with his head in his lap, closing his eyes and looking for all the world like he intends to drift off again. There's something comfortable and familiar in the way Kravitz’s hand comes up to stroke Taako's hair, an easy intimacy in the way the elf leans into the touch.  
  
Taako relaxes, Kravitz reads, and a half hour passes in comfortable silence.  
  
A silence that's broken by a soft huff when Kravitz brushes the backs of his knuckles against Taako's ear.  
  
He’s touched Taako's ears before, of course. Sometimes during sex, sometimes while cuddling, and occasionally because Taako falls asleep in weird positions with them folded in such a way that Kravitz can’t help but wince. But there is still a guardedness in Taako’s actions whenever his ears are involved, a tendency to shy away from prolonged touches, even during intimate moments.  
  
Kravitz is about to murmur an apology and pull his hand back when Taako nudges his ear against Kravitz’s fingers, and he carefully slides his thumb up the proffered earlobe with a gentle, yet firm, stroke.

“Is this good, love?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” comes the drowsy response, and Taako’s cheek nuzzles into the silk of his pajama pants.  
  
Kravitz can't help but smile as he returns his attention to the book, his fingers continuing their slow drag up and down as he revels in the occasional soft murmur of contentment from Taako. He runs his thumb across the top of Taako’s ear, and his husband sighs in something like appreciation, pressing his nose against the top of Kravitz’s leg.

He's not sure if it's the sensation or the vulnerability or a mix of both, but right now Taako is pliant and open under his touch, and his chest flutters with how trusting the gesture is.  
  
And it only lasts for a couple minutes before Kravitz finds himself unable to focus.  
  
Taako is-- well, relaxed, but not as relaxed as he should be. His eyes are still closed, but there’s a hard set to his brow that wasn't there a moment ago. The lines of his shoulders have lost their soft, relaxed slope, and the hand splayed out across Kravitz’s thigh curls in on itself as he watches. When Kravitz’s finger drifts along the backside of his ear, he feels a shiver run down Taako's back.  
  
If he didn't know better, Kravitz would think that the touch had become a source of discomfort for Taako. But he does know better, and a quick glance confirms his suspicions.

It’s not discomfort; Taako is definitely enjoying this, to the point being very blatantly turned on.

“...Love?”  
  
“Mmhmm?” Taako bares his neck just that much more against the touch, drawing in a soft breath when Kravitz's knuckles pass over the base of his ear.   
  
“Is this why you don't like me touching your ears for too long?” he says quietly, trying to hide the heat in his voice as his index finger traces along a ridge.

“Shut up,” Taako whispers. He can see a blush forming now, a lovely red that trickles across the top of his ear and spills onto his cheek.  
  
Kravitz sets the book face down on the side table. So much for reading.

 “Why?” he asks, thumb carefully sweeping along the hollow of his ear. “I think we’re both enjoying this, right?”

 “Yeah, sure thing,” Taako mutters, eyes still shut tight, but he leans hard into the caress-- permission, then, for him to continue. Kravitz watches, rapt, as the blush blooms across Taako’s cheekbones and tinges the tip of his nose pink. It’s a rare, soft thing, and he finds himself wanting to relish every moment of this.

He also finds himself wanting to make sure it stays.

“I do love watching you blush,” Kravitz murmurs, fingertips dancing over the top of his ear. “You're so lovely like this, Taako. You're just…”

Kravitz trails off into silence, reveling in the soft inhale and barely-there exhale of Taako's breathing. Taako bares his neck just that much more into his touch, biting back a moan when Kravitz’s knuckles pass over a delicate spot.

He brushes against the tip, feeling an involuntary twitch as Taako shifts his legs with a quiet _oh._ He suddenly and blatantly gives up any pretense of hiding the growing hardness in his shorts, letting his knees slide apart with a quiet sigh.

Kravitz’s thumb traces the path of that beautiful flush, starting from the reddened tip of his ear and ending with a sweep across his cheekbone that makes Taako whimper and makes a spark of arousal ficker in his belly.

“Oh, I like that,” he says quietly, before he can even consider what compels him to say it. “You have such a beautiful voice.”

Taako makes a harsh, stilted noise, turning his head and burying his face in Kravitz’s thigh.

“It's true,” Kravitz murmurs, brushing a wayward strand of hair behind Taako's ear. He takes the opportunity to rub at the base, fingertips brushing soothing arcs into his lover’s flushed skin. He knows when to back off of direct contact for a bit. His other hand cards through Taako’s hair, letting it fall between his fingers and twisting it playfully. “I love your voice. It’s melodic.”

It’s more than just melodic. Somewhere along the way, Taako’s voice became something unfathomable and indescribable to him. Taako’s voice became the catalyst for the first twinges in his chest of a humanity long forgotten, the only thing that comforts his interrupted slumber, the tempo by which he measures himself.

There were other things, of course, like the way Taako's fingers rubbed perfect circles against his neck when he was stressed and the way Taako smiled, bright all the way to his eyes, when they were alone.

But his voice.

His voice is definitely his favorite.

“It's especially beautiful when you're crying out for me.”

He feels the muscles in Taako’s neck and shoulder tense and immediately fights the urge to pull back, to return this to something slow and honey-sweet and languid.

But that's not quite what he wants out of this, and if Taako's not-so-subtle shift of his legs is any indication, it's not what he wants either.

He gathers Taako’s hair into his palm and pushes it up and to the side in one graceful sweep, exposing the back of his neck.

“Do you like that, love? You’re getting goosebumps,” he says, twirling his fingers into the soft hair at his nape. “Do you like it when I talk about your voice?”

He pauses, just for a moment, and when he speaks again his own arousal is poorly hidden in the low and rich timbre of his voice.

“...Do you like it when I make you sing?”

The shiver that shoots down Taako’s spine is intense and exquisite.

“ _Fuck_ , Krav,” he whispers, and the way his voice slurs just so around the edges makes something flutter in Kravitz’s chest, makes heat coil deep in his abdomen. He realizes with a start that his breath is mimicking Taako’s, a shallow drag that’s barely audible in the late morning stillness. He closes his eyes for a second, forcing it into a steadier and deeper rhythm.

The side of his index finger lovingly traces along Taako’s jaw until he hits the point where Taako’s chin is pressed flush to his thigh. A gentle nudge has Taako lifting his face from the silk of his pajama pants, easing back into his original position, and Taako shudders as Kravitz’s fingertips slip against the delicate groove of his ear.

“You know,” Kravitz whispers, almost as quiet as the whimper his touch elicits, “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

He doesn’t get a response, not immediately. Taako’s mouth is hanging open now, brows drawn as Kravitz runs a firm yet gentle touch up and down the inside of his ear, thumb caressing the back with every stroke.

“I thought about how good this would feel for you, me doing this to you as I fuck you.”

Taako’s entire body tenses, his toes curling as he draws in a sharp, loud breath.

“Can you imagine what that would be like?” His thumb brushes over the tip of Taako’s ear, earning him a bitten-off moan that makes the hardness between his legs ache. “I know you hate it when I go slow sometimes, but I hope you’ll let me. Let me fuck you slowly, love, let me touch you like this.”

A trembling hand slides down Kravitz’s thigh, coming to rest on his knee. The contact is nothing short of electrifying, heat feathering against his skin where Taako touches him, shamelessly urging him on.

“I want to fuck you in my lap,” he continues, sliding his thumb against Taako’s earlobe. “I want to see your face as I kiss your neck and touch your ears.”

He expects a sarcastic quip in response, something like _no one's stopping you,_ or perhaps an insinuation that it wouldn't be that simple, that he'd have to _work_ to get Taako weak and trembling in his arms.

He instead hears a low and rough moan tear itself from Taako's throat, fingertips twitching against his knee as his hips cant forward.

It slams into him all at once, everything about this-- Taako splayed out beneath him, eyes closed, shivering and lovely and offering himself to him-- sending a hard throb of arousal between his legs, blurring his focus for a split second.

It would be so agonizingly easy to shift him up, he thinks; so easy to just pull Taako into his lap and rut against him. He could bury his hand in his hair and kiss him to breathlessness, wrap his hand around them both, make him cry out into his mouth as they spill across each other's thighs--

Taako _gasps_ beneath him, high and sharp, and Kravitz startles with the realization that he has unintentionally tugged at Taako's ear.

They both freeze, Kravitz unbreathing and Taako panting open-mouthed into the silk of Kravitz’s thigh, his arousal straining against his shorts. The tip of his ear is still caught between Kravitz’s thumb and forefinger, and Taako is trembling and tense against his touch.

He tugs again.

Taako’s entire body jerks as he shudders into a low and warm moan, a heady sound that matches the quick snap of his hips. Goosebumps bloom anew down his arm right before Kravitz’s eyes, and the sight of it is so fucking _mesmerizing_ that he sucks in a needless breath of air.   

“That’s okay?”

Taako writhes against him, flushing down to his neck and breathless.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

He tugs again, this time at the tail end of a firm upstroke. Taako chokes on a gasp, foot hooking around the back of his other ankle, shivering as Kravitz repeats the motion.

“ _Yes_ , f-fuck, I want-- touch me like this, just--” Taako abruptly stills and tenses, fingernails digging into Kravitz’s knee as he pants out a fumbling “oh fuck, oh _fuck_ \--”

His hips jerk and his breath catches in his throat, and Kravitz watches through a haze of lust and desire as Taako comes, his head thrown back in a wordless cry.

There's a moment of quiet surprise that passes between the both of them as Taako goes lax against him, a moment that threatens to stretch long and unspoken before Kravitz can no longer bear it.

“Did you just--”

“Shut up,” Taako snaps, sitting up lightning quick and swinging his legs over the edge of the couch. Kravitz watches in stunned silence as Taako lifts his hips and shucks his shorts off, kicking them out of the way as he stands up and turns around. The flush on his cheeks is no less intense as before, bright and red and beautiful he rakes a hand back through his hair before climbing on the couch to straddle Kravitz's lap.

He continues: “Five minutes.”

“What?”

Taako leans forward, eyes dark with arousal as he drapes his arms across Kravitz’s shoulders. He presses forward until their hips slot together, and Kravitz groans, almost painfully hard at this point.

“Five minutes, darling, and then you're going to hold me on your lap just like this and fuck me _just_ like you promised.” He rolls his hips, raising his eyebrows impassively as Kravitz chokes. “Ka-peesh?”

“Fuck,” Kravitz sputters, his eyes wide.

Taako laughs and leans back, pulling his top off and throwing it over his shoulder in one smooth motion.

“That's the idea,” he chirps, fingers plucking at the drawstring waist of Kravitz’s pajamas. “Keep up here, my man.”

“No, I mean--” Fuck, what is it about Taako that still has him stumbling over his words, even after all these years? “No, not no, yes, of course, whatever you want, but-- just five minutes?”

Taako huffs out a breathless laugh, reaching down and snagging Kravitz’s wrist. “What, like I made _myself_ come twice in ten minutes on our honeymoon?” His other hand cradles Kravitz’s cheek as he leans in for a kiss, hot and slick.

“Don't worry,” he murmurs when they part, his voice low and silky. “I'll keep you occupied while I recover, if that's what you're worried about.”

“That is, in fact, the furthest thing from my mind,” Kravitz says, his entire body tensing as Taako palms at his erection. He resists the urge to close his eyes, instead drawing in a steadying breath. “This-- I want both of us to enjoy ourselves.”

“Mm, well.” Taako snags his right hand and presses a quick kiss to his wrist before whispering a word against his palm, and a familiar wetness coats his fingers. Taako gently guides his hand back between his legs with a look that could be described as coy, at best.

“Have fun, then.”

He obliges, and Taako's eyes flutter shut with a noise that hooks deep into Kravitz’s chest and throbs painful and hard between his legs. His free arm winds around Taako's shoulders and pulls him close, lips catching his in an insistent kiss as Taako's hand slides down his chest.

Five minutes do pass but they pass slowly, trickling around the edge of his awareness as they kiss. Kravitz’s arm around his shoulders keeps Taako pressed flush against him as they shift bodies and move clothing, wanting moans escaping into the air between them as Taako bears down onto his slick hand again and again.

Taako eventually shudders, sighs, and shifts himself up, running a hand through his messy hair and licking kiss-bitten lips. Kravitz barely has time to appreciate the sight of it before he moves again, jumping with a very undignified noise as Taako's newly slicked fingers wrap around his length.

“ _Wow_ , okay. Hope you don't mind, babe, but I'm getting a little impatient.”

Kravitz’s gaze flickers downward, and he raises an eyebrow. “Well, that's one word for it.”

“ _Hey._  My face is up here, handsome.” But Taako is grinning as he shifts, planting his knees on either side of Kravitz’s hips and pressing another firm kiss to his lips as Taako tugs his hand away.

He looks almost ethereal as he stares down at Kravitz with eyes half-lidded and his grin mischievous, his hair a hopeless mess with loose strands tumbling around his face. The sunlight streaming in from the far window cuts a bright swathe across his right side, dancing from his cheek all the way down across his ribs.

He’s so beautiful, and Kravitz is so in love.

Taako sinks down onto him without warning and with a moan that shatters the morning quiet completely, leaving something desperate and wanting trailing in its wake as he rolls his hips, taking him in inch by inch. Kravitz twitches and groans, already precariously close, not so much speeding towards that edge as he is dancing along it.

He links both hands behind Taako’s head and pulls him down into a long, languid kiss that doesn’t match at all with how hot and tight Taako is around him, how his arousal throbs insistent inside his heat. One hand slides forward to brush the shell of Taako’s ear, and Taako rears back with a shrill gasp.

“Oh _fuck._ No, no,” he mutters, hand flying up to catch Kravitz’s wrist before he can pull away. “No, it’s fine. Maybe the other ear? That one's a little, uh, tender.”

Kravitz chuckles but obliges, watching Taako’s head tilt into the caress with lust-heavy eyes. Taako shivers against his hand with a bitten-off groan, leaning back and trailing his fingers down Kravitz’s left arm.

“Oh yeah. Okay. Hey, new plan.”

Taako shoves Kravitz’s shoulders hard against the back of the couch, wasting no time in using the leverage of his grip to lift his hips and slide them back down again. Kravitz gasps, his hands scrambling to find purchase on Taako's waist, restraint fading as fast as his resolve as he tightens his grip and moves.

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” Taako moans, hips grinding down against each upward thrust. His head falls back as his fingernails bite into Kravitz’s shoulder, a bead of sweat slicing down the delicate line of his neck. “Yeah, there, there, _there,_ oh _gods_ that's good, fuck, babe, right fucking _there--_ ”

It doesn’t take long for either of them but Taako is the first to break, curling around Kravitz and muffling a jagged cry into the hollow of his shoulder as he comes against his own hand. Kravitz isn’t far behind, breath hot and quick against Taako’s ear as his fingers dig into the soft globe of his ass, holding him tight against him as he spills inside him.

The morning is as still as they left it when they finally come down, the harsh scrapes of their breathing evening out as they hold each other. Taako is the first to break, again, lifting his head with an exasperated huff.

“You,” Taako starts, the blissed-out drag of his voice belying his attempt at annoyance, “fulfilled _none_ of your promises just now.”

Kravitz lets his head fall back against the couch cushion with a soft laugh.

“Oh, really? I believe my exact words were, ‘I want to fuck you’.”

“Lazy,” Taako grunts, swatting listlessly at his chest. “I was promised ear touches and neck kisses and something else, too. Your contracts are verbal-- don't think I don't listen to you when you talk about work.”

It's nothing, a quip, a throwaway comment, but the idea that Taako does in fact listen sends a small thrill down his spine.

“Breach of contract.” Kravitz’s hands unconsciously move to Taako's waist to support him as he shifts up, trying not to laugh at the very disgruntled look on Taako’s face as he reaches a hand behind him to cast a quick prestidigitation. “What do I owe you for damages, then?”

Taako hums, high and pleased, nuzzling his face into Kravitz’s neck as he shifts back down into his lap. “Since I'm so generous and benevolent, I'll let you off the hook with a bath.”

 “How kind of you, Your Highness. Might you move your royal ass so I may get that started?”

“Hell no, homie. Taako ain't moving.” He slumps, boneless, against Kravitz, as if driving his point home. “You figure this out.”

“Well, okay,” he says. “If you insist.”

There’s rarely a need for Kravitz to utilize his full speed and strength when he's not working, so Taako isn't expecting it when Kravitz spreads his knees and pushes him back in one smooth motion. It sends Taako’s head dangling between his shins as he hooks both of the elf's knees over his shoulders and stands up, his arms winding tight around Taako's hips.  
  
His pajama pants brush the back of Taako's head as they crumple to the floor, the drawstring no longer able to hold them in place. He steps out of them as Taako scrambles to grab at his forearms, lifting his head just enough to miss Kravitz's knees as he starts walking.

“Krav, what the _fuck_?!” Taako sputters, wriggling against his grasp as they make their way down the hall. “Do you know how fucking _gravity_ works?!”

“Only one of us is a lame mortal hindered by stupid things like gravity.”

“We just-- I'm-- There’s fucking _jizz_ on my--”

“Should've thought about that before you left this up to me, darling.”

“ ** _You are so fucking gross! Marriage cancelled! Put me down!_ ** ”

“Nope!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Twitter and Tumblr @silkrumi!


End file.
